


Why..? (Technoblade x OC)

by KarmaShipsDNF



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaShipsDNF/pseuds/KarmaShipsDNF
Summary: "Why? Why do you love me?" He said, causing my heart to break in pain. "There's plenty of popular... and handsome... boys out there, so why me?"
Relationships: Steve (Minecraft) & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	1. Background Information

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for using the fonts, I just felt like it would be c o o l. Feedback appreciated in all chapters :)

> **_In which_ **
> 
> **_a popular girl finally finds someone that fits her love interest._ **

**OG Character Info**

_Alana Davis (Al) - 20, Collage student, Popular, Rich._

_Sanna Kingston- 20, Alana's good friend, Lesbian, kicked out from Parent's house, Alana's_ _roommate._

_Niki Willis- 20, Ally's friend, popular, nice._

_Ally Washington (Al)- 20, Alana's good friend, loves trends._

_McKenzie_ _Miller- 21, Alana's good friend, dead parents, has a big secret?_

_Allen Smith- 20, Idiot CONFIRMED, Cheater, Gold digger, rumor spreader._

_And the others as themselves:_

_Technoblade, Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Wilbur Soot._

_And others!_

**Adding more character info as more characters are introduced!!!**


	2. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally what the title says.

“Alana! Will you drag your lazy ass downstairs?” Sanna yelled from downstairs. I dashed out the bathroom, faster than a hamster on a wheel, and snatched my backpack off my bed. I ran downstairs, before Sanna could whoop my ass and give Sanna an apology hug. You don’t want Sanna mad at you. “See you later Al!” Sanna yells after me, after I grab toast from the kitchen table, which Sanna had made. Sanna was my best friend, who lived with me after her parents kicked her out for being Lesbian. Some parents they are. She came crying to my house one day and asked if she could stay for a bit. That ended up with her moving in. Not that I’m complaining, I love having her here as a company. 

I run outside, and run over to my bus, which was about to depart before Ally yelled to Mr. Frost, “Stop! Alana is coming!” Out of breath, since I’m not in the best shape. I really need to start working out. I jump on the bus, and I'm greeted with an angry looking gray haired bus driver. Scary sight, if i say so myself. “Good morning, Mr. Frost?” I say, with my killer smile. He just looks at me, disappointed and says, “Alana, honey, please be on time next time. This is the 4th time this week!” I nod, and walk over to where Ally, McKenzie, and Niki were sitting. “Girl, finally, that took ages!” Niki says, crossing her arms and faking a disappointed look, though her face gave it away, she was smiling. I flicked her forehead in response. “Alana! Did you get the new Louis Vuitton purse?!” Ally asked, looking at my purse in awe. I was known as “the rich girl that has everything” in school and I hated the title.

The title didn't describe me as who I really am. I’m your local girl who plays Minecraft for a living and watches Minecraft youtubers. I guess it makes sense, as my parents are super rich. My mom is a Fashion model and my father owns multiple malls in the area. Which results in me getting almost everything I want, from new gaming pc’s to my own credit card which has a 1,000 dollar limit. My life is supposingly “perfect”.

Nope, not at all, my current boyfriend is a cheater, gold digger, AND an idiot. I’d be in the mall with Ally, Niki, and McKenzie and we’d end up seeing MY boyfriend making out with another girl. By the food court. It’s like he forgets we’re even dating. And today was the day. I was finally going to break up with that asshole. In front of everyone. Niki wanted me to do it in private, and McKenzie and Ally wanted me to do it in front of the cafeteria. McKenzie and Ally won. So, there goes Allen’s reputation. I feel evil, but good at the same time. 

Anyways, we reach the school and Ally and McKenzie are still drooling all over my bag. I was wearing my usual outfit, white ripped jeans, a black sweater crop top, my matching Louis Vuitton purse, and black and white vans. Perfect. We make our way inside the school and something unusual is happening: Everyone is staring at me. Usually, everyone is staring at ALL of us, but this time the tension is toward ME. “Why is everyone staring at me, I ask Niki, who was nervously staring at the floor. “There’s been rumors about you,” she starts, but can’t seem to finish her sentence. “What rumors?” I ask Niki. No response, so I look at McKenzie and Ally. “Someone has started rumors… that you were cheating on Allen at the mall yesterday.” What a great day to start off a Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Inform me if there is any grammar problems or spelling problems, as this wasn't edited yet. Kudo's and comments are HIGHLY appreciated. You may leave negative and positive feedback, as I don't care and I would like to improve my writing skills. Feel free to ask any questions about my schedule or something. I will reply to all comments :)


End file.
